Black Out City
by theaspiringwriterx
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. But of course, there's always "Black Out City." As Greg Sander's turns 22, he's compelled by the fine young lady he meets at the club for the first time. Is it obvious what he wants to do next?


I remember watching a CSI episode where the group was sitting around the table and they're discussing Greg's birthday plans. So I thought I'd kind of base this oneshot off of his saying. "Latex? I did that last year.":) Probably not the best, but this should do. I do not own any characters and the person used in this fanfiction is for one of my loyal followers on Tumblr & Twitter! Hmm, enjoi3

* * *

It was just another day at the lab; another homicide, another criminal, another person behind bars. Each day was different but today was something else because it was finally his 22nd birthday. I asked Grissom ahead of time if I could leave early so I could head to "Black Out City." Okay not quite, but I did expect to use some latex later on tonight. "Greggo! Happy birthday," Nick exclaimed as he gave me a big slap on the back. Warrick followed behind him and smiled "You ready for tonight?" Warrick asked as we headed to Nick's SUV. "Sure, why not." I said bluntly. "Come on man, you gotta live a little…we're going to that new club. You know that place where serve massive amounts of beer?" Nick joked. I smirked just a bit, and we drove the one hour drive down to the club I couldn't help but think what would happen tonight.

We arrived and I could feel the ground shake violently beneath me. As we walked in, I could feel the heat go up into the air and the music pound loudly. Apparently, this club was a hit and there were definitely a lot of babes everywhere. We all sat down at the bar for a while, and ordered a drink or two. Soon enough, it was off to "Black Out City" Nick and Warrick went. They were being dragged onto the floor by random women. I sat at the bar, taking a swig of that strong vodka Nick had ordered for me. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here…" someone's voice said behind me. I turned to my side to see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen; sparkling emerald eyes, dirty blonde hair…ideal in other words. "First time down here," I tried to say over the raging music. She smiled at me and looked down; damn, she seemed like a keeper especially with those double-D's popping out of her skimpy shirt. "So, what's your name?" She asked me. "Greg…Greg Sanders," I said. "I'm Kelsey," she replied without hesitation. "Wanna dance?" she asked as she grabbed my wrist. I nodded and finished what was left of my drink. She pulled me towards the dance floor and wasted no time grinding on my dick. She was certainly good at dancing and making me hard. Shit, I had just met her and she was already making me excited. We returned to the bar for about two more sots before returning to the floor as she grinded on me again.

Exhausted, well I was, we sat down at one of the tables. "Want another drink?" she smiled. I couldn't refuse the offer so I said yes to another shot of tequila. Three more of these and I was completely out. Next thing I remember, I was pushing her up against the wall down a dark corridor. We were far from the music and all I could hear was her heavy breathing as I kissed her roughly and ran my hands up and down her bare legs. "Mmm, you want fun?" she asked me seductively in between breaths. Damn it, it sent tingles up and down my spine. We mad e our way down the corridor until we got into a comfy little dressing room downstairs. Completed with a couch, she hopped in my arms and we tongue-wrestled all the way to the couch. Without further ado, she ripped my shirt over my head and flipped us over so I was on the couch. I could feel her hot breath and the taste of liquor take over my senses as she begged entry into my mouth; I gladly obliged. Soon, her mouth was heading south and I could feel trickles of saliva down my neck to 6-pack. Fiddling with my belt buckle and pants, I helped her take off the rest of my clothing. She grinned at the sight of my erection, as high a skyscraper. "Someone is a little excited," she giggled.

I pulled her back up to my face and stripped her out of her own clothing. As soon as we were fully exposed to each other, we wasted no time. I went straight to her chest, just sucking on nipple as I flicked the other with my finger. She moaned loudly, saying my name and begging for my fingers to make its way inside. I slowly played with her clit and pushed them inside. "Fuck," she groaned. I made out with her again as I finger-fucked her hard. She was getting wet already and I was eager to be inside. She pulled me down and I felt her grab my shaft and begin pumping. I put my head back and she stroked me hard and long. My breathing started to get heavy and I felt her pussy get soaked. As she continued pumping, she pulled me down to her lips and made out with me. In between kisses, I heard her say "Inside me…now!" She demanded. I grabbed the condom that I kept in my back pocket…just for emergencies like these.

She snatched the small packet and tore it open, revealing that perfect latex. She grabbed my dick and quickly put it on there; as soon as she had succeeded she continued to pump before slamming me down onto the couch. She inserted me inside of her and I felt her warmth all over, like a wave crashing above my head. She grabbed the side of the couch and put one hand behind my head as she went up and down on my dick. I grabbed her perfect ass and slammed her down onto me. "Damn it, Greg!" she moaned loudly. Girls that said my name during sex made me even hornier. I picked her up and flipped us over so I was on top; shit did I love the power of fucking her. I spread her wide open and rammed myself into her so many times the world could practically hear the slaps of our bodies. She held my waist and as he tiled her pelvis, I could feel myself brush against her g-spot. "OH my god, baby, right there!" she yelped. Our moans collided and I could feel her muscles just clamp around my dick. She was about to have an orgasm. "No…hold it in!" I said through puffs of breaths. I rubbed violently at her clit and rammed against her pussy hard, making her sweat. Just a little more…and there it was. All her juices had leaked out. I got down in between her legs and licked my mess clean.

She smiled down at me as she played with my hair. I licked her clean and we both got up and dressed. We headed back to the main floor; Nick and Warrick were still there. "I had a good time," she winked at me. "Call me anytime," she said and wrote her number on my hand. As she left, Warrick and Nick came up to me. "Who was that?" Warrick asked, drunk as hell. "A friend," I lied through my teeth. "Yeah ok man. Grissom's gonna kill us for having a mad hangover tomorrow for sure," Nick laughed. The three of us walked out of the club. As we walked to the car, I looked down at my hand. "Best birthday…ever." I laughed in my head.


End file.
